Start Over
by Vannebelle
Summary: After all the horrible things that Marik had done to his hikari, Malik didn't want to acknowledge him anymore. Marik wasn't ready to give up on his hikari, however. Bronzeshipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters**

* * *

After the ceremonial duel, both Yugi and Ryou felt as if something was missing. With their yamis gone, each felt completely lost as to what to do.

That was why today was probably the best day of their lives. Kaiba had invited everyone to the beach, and with nothing to do everyone felt obliged to go.

When they had all reached the sandy shore, Yugi and Ryou gasped at the sight. By the waves stood three figures. One with black hair in the shape of a star, with crimson tips and golden bangs, another with fluffy white hair that seemed to be untidy even when brushed, and the last with sandy blonde hair that spiked up as if it defied gravity.

The two hikaris ran to their yamis, but no one ran to the final blonde figure. Everyone knew why, even Marik.

Malik just hadn't accepted his yami.

After the death of his father and being forced from his body, not to mention being sent to the shadow realm, Malik saw no need to be upset when his yami left. On the day of the ceremonial duel, Malik had actually smiled in the first time in months. He was glad that Marik was gone.

Now Malik didn't know what to do. He had been running for so long, and seeing the spirit he hated so much in a physical form was too much for Malik.

While all his friends crowded around the yamis, Malik crept away from the scene and began walking home. With his hands in his pockets and his head down, Malik walked away from his problems yet again.

***

"It's so good to see you again, Marik!" Yugi beamed, smiling at him. Marik looked at him happily, yet couldn't escape the awkwardness he was also feeling. "Uh, thanks. Sorry for what I did before though."

"That's ok! I forgive you," Yugi said, giving him a hug. Marik stood there, not knowing what to do as Yugi let go of him.

"Do you know where Malik is by any chance?" he asked. The smile disappeared from Yugi's mouth, and the whole group fell silent. Katsuya coughed, nudging Ryou a little. The small boy looked at Marik with sad eyes.

"Um, you see, when you left after the ceremonial duel, Malik told us that he was glad you were gone. He's pretty mad at you. Maybe he saw you today and left."

Marik held his breathe. He knew he had done some awful things, but he was misunderstood. Had Malik listened to his reasons, maybe things would be clear.

"I best be going then," he mumbled. Marik began running from the beach, leaving everyone to watch as he ran after his hikari.

'_Please, Malik. Please forgive me and listen_,' he thought.

***

Malik had walked to the park from the beach, hoping to find something to do. He was too upset at Marik to face him, and wanted nothing more than a distraction to keep him away from his yami.

A flock of birds stood in a patch of grass near him, and Malik slowly approached them. Many of the birds hopped away from him as he bent down and put his hand out. One bird in particular, though, was confident and trusting enough to hop towards Malik's hand, eventually landing on his finger.

Malik slowly raised the bird higher as he stood up, and carefully stroked it with his free hand. The bird chirped, and he smiled softly. "I'll name you...Mr Tweetums!"

"Malik!"

A figure ran through the flock of birds that Malik had approached, causing them to fly away in fear. Malik's eyes widened and he gasped, dropping his arm and causing Mr Tweetums to fly away.

Out of fear, Malik began running. His yami had followed him, and the two were now running down the street as fast as they could. Marik tried to catch up to him, but with the adrenalin running through him Malik was far in front.

After running from the park Malik began searching for a place to hide. He spotted a small alleyway with some bins in it in the turn ahead of him. He dashed suddenly to his right, and then quickly to the left into the alley. Marik was still some distance behind him, so he ran to the end of he path and behind some bins.

'_Please don't come down this alleyway_,' he thought.

Luck wasn't on Malik's side, however, as Marik turned down the same path as Malik had taken and stepped towards where he was hiding.

'_Frigging hell, Ra, save me!_' he begged.


End file.
